edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Waking up the brain
at the cul-de-sac it showes the eds and with eddy holding a vision master in 3d eddy: hey guys this hunted toy i found just gived me and vision of our future edd: i know i saw it too somehow ed: did you vision had credits edd: it had a spaceship and friendly brain in a jar and a evil alien who was destroying peach creek what could all mean then there is an earthquake and the eds are shaking as they see a giant spaceship as in the vision and it lands on a house and the mouth opens and enters galaxion galaxion: creatures of earth i am galaxion hear my words eddy: ok guys lets fight him then the eds begin to fight him galaxion: i have come to you with a message of peace and love uhh sorry about that building eddy: i thing you kidding ed: hm what could all mean edd: its means we have to find a way to abourd that spaceship then the scene stops and the narrator voice is heared again narrator: my friends you seem a bit confused but there is no need for alarm we meerly let the story get a head of ourselves lets take a breath journey to probably set the scene then the scene sets a the same street where are the eds narrator: out story begins 25 minutes ago in a city much like this on eddy: so what scam should we came with now edd: i dont know eddy ed: with butter toaster eddy: shut up ed then eddy and ed see a master vision and they pick it and they act strange edd: a guys are you felling ok ed and eddy: the brain is dying edd: ok narrator: that should bring us back to speed now where were we something about a spaceship then the scene fades back the eds enter the spaceship edd: look guys a vey good spaceship really eddy: yeah yeah alien spaceship seen it i want to get the power where i have those sweet psychic powers the eds get to the top of the ship edd: we need our friend the brain to hock up you and ed and then oh my then they see the brain not like the future but looks like death eddy: dint he look in the future more specific edd: we need to find a way to wake him up then eddy uses the future vision on edd and it is with the brain awaken brain: you did it eds you awaken me from the sleep of one thousend death how did you do it ed: easy peasy all it took was one of rolf demon broth and double d futurestic power core then the vision stops ed: you heard me guys lets find some demon broth and power core edd: ok first we go to rolf the eds get out of the spaceship and get to rolf place rolf: so you want rolfs demon broth yes edd: its for a good cause rolf rolf: ok ed boys i think you need this demon broth more then me then rolf gives the eds the demon broth and they go to edd place edd: aha my power core then edd showes the power core eddy: yeah yeah very good now lets go and awake the brain then the eds go inside the spaceship and they begin to awake the brain with edd putting the demon broth in the jar and then putting the power core and the jumper cables on it and then the brain awakes brain: you did it eds you awaken me from the sleep of one thousands death how did you do it ed: easy peasy and it took was one of rolfs demon broth and double d futureristic power core eddy: yeah brain: whatever the case listen carefully do not trust galaxion he is , he is wow something is happening the brain acts weird and it heares a computer voice computer: toys detected , toys detecter edd: what are you doing brain cut it out brain: i cant help it i YOG-SOGGOTH NAGURULA , YOG-SOGGOTH NAGURULA then galaxion appears galaxion: the brain is alive , i mean what a present surprise tell me friend brain where is the toy brain: two toys , to weak cand trace aaaaaahhhhh galaxion: curses very well il find them myself then galaxion goes away brain: is he gone eddy: yeah the cost is clear what just happened brain: i dont know i never felt anything like that the toys of this planet must have anstonishing power edd: where is galaxions collection of magic toys brain: he keeps them on display as a show of power i am regeining control over the ships function so then i can reveal them to you behold it showes a phone eddy: thats it brain: thats it its a toy that unless you teleport in a blink of a eye using the power of your mind thats not cool enough for you edd: we just seen more toys in eddy vision brain: more toys , you most not of found them yet they must be still somewhere in this city , you have to find them before galaxion does or he will destroy us all . to be continues